pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Walk-Arounds
|image = |caption = }} The PAW Patrol Walk-Arounds are official full body anthropomorphic costumed mascots of the PAW Patrol pups. They have appeared at various parks, resorts, tours and events around the world since 2015. So far, Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Skye and Rubble have had official mascots made for them. British Mascot company Rainbow Productions and the Los Angeles - based Custom Characters Inc. were hired to create the official costumes. Partial costume puppets of the main PAW Patrol characters have also been made for PAW Patrol theater shows which take on a more show-accurate appearance with the puppeteer appearing to ride them. *Blackpool Pleasure Beach (Nickelodeon Land) *Mall of America (Nickelodeon Universe) *Movie Park Germany (Nick Land/Adventure Bay) *Nickelodeon Hotels & Resorts Punta Cana *Parque de Atracciones de Madrid (Nickelodeon Land) *Sea World Gold Coast (Nickelodeon Land) *Sunway Lagoon (Nickelodeon Lost Lagoon) *PAW Patrol Tour (2015) *PAW Patrol: Roll Patrol Road Tour *PAW Patrol Meet and Greet (2019) *PAW Patrol Live!: Race to the Rescue (Post event meet and greet) *PAW Patrol Live!: The Great Pirate Adventure (Post event meet and greet) 13076733 10154124720417365 4448318772961500378 n.jpg|Normal uniform 14937383 10157768719655445 2875061592420537323 n.jpg|Pajamas CrRkSNtW8AAQ9dT.jpg|No jacket PAWPatrolHalloweenGermany.PNG|Halloween costume ChaseChristmas.jpg|Christmas RescueChase.jpg|Ultimate Rescue Costume MightyChase.png|Mighty Costume Chase first appeared as a walk-around along with Marshall at the NY Toy Fair 2015. Since then, he has been one of the most regular walk-arounds at special occasions, next to Marshall and Skye, including the PAW Patrol tours and mall events. Chase has a Halloween variant in which he dons his superhero attire which has made appearances at Movie Park Germany. At Nick Resort Punta Cana, Chase makes appearances in Pajama variant of his costume. In early 2019 the Ultimate Rescue stage show gave him a costume based on his costume seen in Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster. Later that same year the Mighty Pups stage show gave him a costume based on his appearance in Mighty Pups. Adult sized costume.PNG|NY Toy Fair 2015 Very Accurate.png B95MP84IEAM2cMK.jpg 11007888 1570562626563508 1546876293 n.jpg GIMME_A_HUG.jpg 12043063 844967238950102 2688897123136808776 n.jpg|Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play 2015 PAW_Patrol_at_Nick_Hotel.jpg|Nick Hotel PAW_FIVE!.jpg|PAW Patrol Tour (2015) PAW_Patrol_at_White_House.jpg|At the White House NationalHugDayPAWPatrol.jpg|Nickelodeon Tennis Event (Australia) 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png|NY Toy Fair/Play Fair 2016 PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 ChaseSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg PAWPatrolWilmington.jpg|Wilmington BlueRocks Chase-Paw-Patrol.jpg 14032894_1738981673007004_1211832603_n.jpg 36270752222_f71abc9b7b_k.jpg 12070983_1512035022447296_632783791_n.jpg PP-Chase---GTAA-Media-Day-Dec-20---new-friend.jpg CzE4E6uXgAAbAcg.jpg C0KnlLIXgAE_xPb.jpg 14102885_1487167297976994_306470098410236522_o.jpg 12080581_1489562361345810_1369869485_n.jpg 12081197_541293516049319_1868060420_n.jpg 11849281_1673676159511187_1903658931_n.jpg Sandctexaswa.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundChaseSkye1.PNG CkjHGddWUAQHXGr.jpg|Chase at Nick Punta-Cana 13600362_1751520168458359_6810673263460978933_n.jpg|Movie Park Germany 56631899_798578957184409_8517514861033551477_n.jpg 11820532 843249182437879 9358548 n.jpg Gettyimages-492443494-e1460734291677.jpg 11416191 789188961194597 730247728438781937 n.jpg 84114291 715791098950864 944342166576061621 n.jpg 83806068 183892182963904 3900378975768741772 n.jpg 83362200 3435333416537579 1819591148838163273 n.jpg 83318223 611549959622001 312759767491143376 n.jpg Wac_16_marshall_a_0689_rev_transparent.png|Normal suit 14910400_10157768719610445_8921840082100817092_n.jpg|Pyjamas PAWPatrolHalloweenGermany.PNG|Halloween costume 46101462_2171723186428526_7986538386091409408_o.jpg|Christmas RescueMarshall.jpg|Ultimate Rescue Costume MightyMarshall.png|Mighty Costume Marshall first appeared as a walk-around along with Chase at the NY Toy Fair 2015. Since then, he has been one of the regular walk-arounds at special occasions, next to Chase, including the PAW Patrol tours and mall events. Marshall, like Chase, has a Halloween variant and pajama variant but his Halloween variant has him wearing a pumpkin mask and pumpkin themed clothes. In early 2019 the Ultimate Rescue stage show also gave him a costume based on his costume seen in Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster. Later that same year the Mighty Pups stage show gave him a costume based on his appearance in the movie of the same name. Adult sized costume.PNG|NY Toy Fair 2015 Very Accurate.png B95MP84IEAM2cMK.jpg 11007888 1570562626563508 1546876293 n.jpg AQUADOODLE.jpg 12043063 844967238950102 2688897123136808776 n.jpg|Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play 2015 PAW_Patrol_at_Nick_Hotel.jpg|Nick Hotel PAW_FIVE!.jpg|PAW Patrol Tour (2015) PAW_Patrol_at_White_House.jpg|At the White House NationalHugDayPAWPatrol.jpg|Nickelodeon Tennis Event (Australia) 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png|NY Toy Fair/Play Fair 2016 PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg MarshallSkyeRollPatrolTour.PNG PAWPatrolWilmington.jpg|Wilmington BlueRocks mandrwa.PNG Buddies_Furever_Marshall.jpg|Marshall giving a high five 11820532 843249182437879 9358548 n.jpg Gettyimages-492443494-e1460734291677.jpg 11416191 789188961194597 730247728438781937 n.jpg CKxxbUkVAAAbWPt.jpg PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye37.PNG|Normal suit RescueRubble.jpg|Ultimate Rescue Costume MightyRubble.png|Mighty Costume Rubble, along with Skye, first appeared as a walk-around at NY Toy Fair 2016. He has also appeared on the Roll Patrol Road Tour. In early 2019 the Ultimate Rescue stage show also gave him a costume based on his costume seen in Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster. Later that same year the Mighty Pups stage show also gave him a costume based on his appearance in the movie of the same name. CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg|NY Toy Fair/Play Fair 2016 12744001 910821702364655 8458223556613428678 n.png PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Roll Patrol Road Tour/Toys R Us Tour 2016 RubbleSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye34.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye35.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye38.PNG 58442033_2338857176391319_340508211272482816_n.jpg 56744660_2324831954460508_4067403796760756224_o.jpg 59628840_2342892772654426_1705170499765534720_n.jpg 21576922_515616125454590_2380757035676336128_n.jpg PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye37.PNG wac_16_skye_a_1628_transparent.png|Normal suit RescueSkye.jpg|Ultimate Rescue Costume MightySkye.png|Mighty Costume CueaqihWgAAavuU_(2).jpg|Alternate Head Skye, along with Rubble, first appeared as a walk-around at NY Toy Fair 2016. She has also appeared on the Roll Patrol Road Tour. In early 2019 the Ultimate Rescue stage show also gave her a costume based on her costume seen in Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster. Later that same year the Mighty Pups stage show gave her a costume based on her appearance in the movie of the same name. CbHTW86WcAAWl4m.jpg|NY Toy Fair 2016 MarshallSkyeRollPatrolTour.PNG RubbleSkyeRollPatrolTour.jpg PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye38.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye35.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye34.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundChaseSkye1.PNG Skyewa.PNG sandctexaswa.PNG 32467042_155012358683640_2734745268095287296_n.jpg 58381673_2337407536536283_2473960566188670976_n.jpg 57308566_2341567756120261_4288767978859659264_n.jpg 59177987_2341567786120258_3705874203065450496_n.jpg 57972724_428084587990653_1034529948235852504_n.jpg IMG_3406-e1511347081349.jpg 30710505 10155524071941404 236109352567367762 n.jpg CueaqihWgAAavuU (2).jpg 24174611_1686562138074603_4337178342608819981_n.jpg wac_16_skye_a_1628_transparent.png 83806068 183892182963904 3900378975768741772 n.jpg 83362200 3435333416537579 1819591148838163273 n.jpg 83318223 611549959622001 312759767491143376 n.jpg 53146123_825698887797611_6841803067675901952_n_(2).jpg|Normal suit Rocky debuted during the Paw Patrol Tour along with Zuma in early March 2019. 52125588 381005526029885 2200649273171267521 n.jpg|Paw Patrol Tour 2019 52744134_2127561957326296_9028135341689645741_n.jpg 53209963_273730290215657_8191094567419260791_n.jpg 53226223_825711571129676_958868590046478336_n.jpg|Normal Suit Zuma debuted during the Paw Patrol Tour along with Rocky in early March 2019. 51828485_881716395492799_3978540745066987465_n.jpg|Paw Patrol Tour 2019 52977044_2113708762041819_1824048713413165056_n.jpg 53701971_2113715235374505_905315420221734912_n.jpg The following characters have yet to appear as walk-arounds in events: *Everest *Tracker *Sweetie *Robo-Dog *Arrby *Ryder *Tuck *Ella Do you think the remaining pups will appear as walk-arounds in the future? Yes No Who are you hoping to see next? Everest Tracker Sweetie Out of the current walk-around characters, whom would you most like to meet in person? Chase Marshall Rubble Skye Rocky Zuma Leading into 2020, what remaining characters would you like to see? Ryder Everest Tracker Sweetie Arrby Tuck Ella Category:Miscellaneous Category:Pages Featuring Polls